Lovestory
by BlackHollyAlice
Summary: Kapitel 1 "Guten" Morgen *ring ring* Mühsam erwachte ich durch den Lärm am frühen Morgen. Es war grade mal 3:00 Uhr. Genervt schlug ich auf meinen Wecker, der sofort verstillte und es kehrte wieder Ruhe in meinem leeren Zimmer ein. Ja, dass Zimmer war leer. Die Hälfte meiner Gegenstände und kleidung lag schon seit Tagen im Koffer und der Rest in Schachteln verpackt. Die Sonnenstra


_**Kapitel 1**_

"_**Guten" Morgen**_

_***ring ring***_

_**Mühsam erwachte ich durch den Lärm am frühen Morgen. Es war grade mal 3:00 Uhr. Genervt schlug ich auf meinen Wecker, der sofort verstillte und es kehrte wieder Ruhe in meinem leeren Zimmer ein. Ja, dass Zimmer war leer. Die Hälfte meiner Gegenstände und kleidung lag schon seit Tagen im Koffer und der Rest in Schachteln verpackt. Die Sonnenstrahen der aufgehenden Sonne begrüßten mich bereits und wärmten sanft meine Haut als ich mich aufsetzte. Totall verpennt sah ich mich um, ließ mich jedoch wieder auf mein Bett fallen und vergrub mich unter der Decke. Es wurde mir erst jetzt klar, weshalb ich so früh aufstehen musste. „Die Akademi..." Großer Zweifel überkam mich und ich luchste aus der Decke heraus. Das Bild meiner besten freunde fiel mir ins Auge. Ob ich sie je wieder sehen werde? Der Gedanke kam mir, da wir uns nun zertrennten. Lily und Jennifer müssten heute in ihren neuen Schulen ankommen, diese liegen irgendwo in mitten Tokio. Jessy und Katy werden in 2 Tagen auf ihre neuen Inernaten kommen. Und ich? Ich vergammel in einer rießengroßen Akademi in einer kleinen Stadt am Ende der Welt. Aus dem nichts spürte ich eine raue Zunge über meine Wange fahren und schreckte hoch. „Verdammt Cheza, erschreck mich doch nicht so!" Cheza blickte doff aus der Wäsche, als sie fast vom Bett fiel. Ich konnte mir ein kichern nicht unterdrücken und hob sie sanft hoch. „Du kleine nervige Katze, aber du hast recht ich muss aufstehen..." Leise seufzte ich. Wie gerne würde ich hier in meinem Vertrauten zu Hause bleiben und meine Freunde treffen. Wir waren unzertrennlich und machten wirklich alles zusammen. Bis Jessy umziehen musste und wir beide nun auf andere Schulen mussten. Kurz atmete ich durch und fing an mich umzuziehen. Das schaffen wir schon! Mein Mut war sehr gering, aber es brachte mir nichts die Lage schlecht zu betrachten. Also schnapte ich mir meine restlichen Klamotten und pakte sie ordentlich in den Koffer. Schweigend betrachtete ich das Bild von den zwein. Wie schön es doch war.**_

_**Lily, sie war eine sehr hyperaktive und verrückte Person die man einfach mügen musste. Sie spielte einem oft harmlose Streiche über die wir meist am ende lachten, außer sie übertrieb mal wieder. Worte wie Traurigkeit oder Kummer kannte sie nicht, auch wenn sie eine rießige Niete in der schule war. Erstaunlich das sie es dann doch noch gepackt hatte, nachdem wir Nächtelang zusammen gebüffelt haben konnte ich jedoch nichts anderes erwarten...**_

_**Jennifer, immer hatte sie selbszweifel und war die ängstliche Person in unserer Gruppe. Sie war oft stiel und fing auch leicht an zu weinen. Auch wenn sie die Einsamkeit bevorzug, waren wir immer bei ihr. Lily und jennifer waren wie Wolf und Hase. Ziemlich lustig die zwei.**_

_**Jessy ist ein kleiner Engel. Sie ist freundlich und hilfsbereit, kann jedoch niemand lange böse sein. Es ist ihr zu danken dass unsere Freundschaft so zusammenhängt. Ein kleines Band das uns hinter sich herzieht. Man könnte auch behaupten das sie ein kleiner Sonnenschein ist der sich eher zurückhält, aber auch sehr mitfühlend ist.**_

_**Zuöetzt ist da Katy, über sie gibt es nicht wirklich viel zu erzählen. Sie ist eher schüchtern und zurückhaltend vom Charakter her, hat aber ein sehr großes Herz. Sie ist sehr Intelligvent und weiß, wie man jemanden verwirrt. Ihre Klugheit hat sogar etwas auf Lily abgefärbt.**_

_**Und dort in der Ecke bin ich, jedenfalls war ich es. Mein Charakter sowie mein Aussehen haben sich verändert...**_

„_**Stimmt´s Cheza?" fragte ich die kleine Kätzin die grade aus meienr Decke kroch. Ein zustimmendes miauen erhob sich und ich lächelte. „Na dann, ab mit uns." Schnell packte ich zu Ende und lief aus meinen Zimmer. **_

_**-Verlassen von meinem Zimmer-**_

_**Sogleich ich mein Zimmer verließ ertönte ein lautes Kracken das sich anhörte, als wäre etwas au den Boden gefallen. Nicht schon wieder... Ic wusste genau das es malwieder meine kleine Schwester Mika war. Wenn sie unsanft geweckt wird fällt sie immer vom Bett. Mit gerollten Augen betrat ich ihr Zimmer.**_

_**-Mikas Zimmmer-**_

„_**Mika? Alles ok?" fragte ich genervt. „Jajaja alles ok!" antwortete mir die etwas verwirrte Stimme. Meine kleine Schwester stand eilig auf und salutierte mir wie immer. „Pff, typisch." leise kicherte ich. „Du kannst noch weiter schlafen." sagte ich und blickte auf die Uhr. „Ach was, ich muss doch deinen Abschied miterleben1. „Musst du mich daran erinnern." Kurzzeitig senkte ich den Blick und lief wieder aus dem Zimmer. „Hey!Warte auf mich!" sie lief mir hinterher.**_

_**-Flur-**_

„_**Wieso regst du dich so auf? Vielleicht siehst du ja Len wieder!" meckerte sie mich an. Sie mochte meine schlechte Laune nicht und ging mir somit um einiges mehr auf die nerven. „Uhm. Ähm." mir fählten die Worte. „Wieso denkst du das ich ihn wieder sehe? Beziehungsweiße wiedersehen will." fragte ich verwirrt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das sie sich noch an ihn Erinnerte. „Humm, vielleicht weil ihr früher die besten Freunde wart?" antwortete sie grinsend. Mein Blick wich ihrem aus. Langwährig sah ich zu dem Bild das an meienr Tür hang.**_

_**Len...Er war damals mein bester Freund. Wir waren schon von Geburt an zusammen und man verwechselte und öfters als Zwillinge. Dass war ziemlich Peinlich...Sagen wir mal so, wir waren unzertrennlich. Ja, ich war früher mal in ihn verliebt, dass deutete Mika wohl auch an. Aber was früher war hab ich hinter mir gelassen. Seit dem er umgezogen ist haben wir immer weniger geredet und er wurde zu einem echten Arschloch. So geschah es, dass wir uns trennten. Für Immer.**_

_**Eine kleine Stimme in mir wollte ihn so sehr wieder in die Arme schließen, aber ich verweigerte dies. Als wir nun durch den Flur gingen und weiter quatschten kamen wir im Wohnzimmer an. Unser Wohnzimmer diente uns auch als essbereich wenn wir zu faul waren in der küche zu Essen.**_

_**-Wohnzimer-**_


End file.
